Death Letters
by lovetodreamxo
Summary: Link's death takes a toll on all of Hyrule. Zelda finds herself in many predicaments trying to face the darkness alone, and sacrifices a lot. She later realizes she might have had deeper feelings for Link all along, after vowing to stay friends their whole life. Will Hyrule be saved from the death of their only hero? (Has sexual themes and violence)
1. Emails

_Struggles between.._  
_Real feelings, emotion, and a quest for a true being._  
_( I guess. )_

**Note: you'll catch on! The italics for the most part are letters. Yeah, got them creative juices flowin'. Read all of the chapters for the full effect! It's one of my more meaningful works instead of the stupid shit I do. This was inspired by one of my very kind reviewers who ****LEFT ME SOMETHING**** in my last story "Milk" - StraightedgeWingZero. **

Do Enjoy. You're in for a twist.

_No? Ok._

**Some Mature Content.**

_And leave a review. fav. anything ? :(_

_**Updaate: This is probably one of the best my stories have ever done. I got a shit ton of views and I'm so happy :') I thought this story wouldn't do THIS good. Thanks for your support, guys :3**__  
_

* * *

Nightfall embraced the lands of Hyrule, as the stars and moon glistened brightly and the warm atmosphere of peace. A elegant white messenger bird lands on the window ledge of the Hyrule castle at Zelda's bedroom with a rolled up piece of paper between its beak. Zelda squinted to see the figure that had arrived at her window, and quickly hopped off her bed to the window as the white sheets flew to the floor. She had a wide smile across her face as she slipped the rolled up message from the birds beak, and patted the bird on its head. She slowly unrolled it to her disposal, she already knew who it was.

_Zelda, _

_Of course I'll come to visit tomorrow - I don't have a choice - but bright and early, as always, but right after Death Mountain. The Goron's asked me when I was on my way back to Ordon. Other than that, I should be there. Hey, can you make me some of that food? Like last time? You know? For once, it didn't taste horrible! Haha._

_Get your beauty rest, princess… you're making it hard for me to sleep._

_Link._

The princess slowly lowered the letter from her eyes then returned it back up to her face, smelling the paper used from the people of Ordon. It still had his smell of burning wood on the paper, the smell Link carried with him. She laughed while thinking of what Link wrote back to her, biting her lip on what to answer to him next. She rushed over to her desk and dipped a feather in black liquid ink and handwrite on the back of the crimpled paper:

_Link!_

_Please, go to sleep. For me? A hero needs his beauty sleep, you loser. So stop writing back to me! I've been trying to hold in my laughter all night. The guards are probably furious! Anyway, I cannot wait to see you tomorrow, bright and early, Right after you visit the Goron's, that is. Be careful, okay? Well, at least I know I'm getting better at cooking. Ha, I'll make them for you. Gosh!_

_Goodnight, my golden hero!_

_Zelda._

Arising from her desk, she slipped the paper back into the messenger birds beak. "Take this to Link for me, okay?" She sighed as she touched the birds soft head lightly, "I apologize messenger bird…This is the last letter for tonight. You get some rest too, okay?"

The bird backed from the window and flew off into the direction of Ordon. Zelda watched as the bird flew away into the dark abyss and starry night sky. Picking up her bed sheets and returning to her bed, she found it hard to sleep when she had a big smile on her face.

"His humor, his words, his warm smile, his ambition…everything." she whispers to herself, "I cannot bear to live without that boy."

She blew out the candle.


	2. Tragedy

"Princess, Princess Zelda?"

A voice sounding so familiar to her ears woke her from her sleep. She rubbed her tired eyes with her fists being blinded by the sunlight to see it was one of her post guards.

"Ah, what is the problem?"

"Sorry to disturb your slumber, Princess, but you're expecting a guest later, you asked me to wake you up early, Your Highness."

Zelda looked over at the time on her nightstand to see it was still quite early. "Yes, thank you…I appreciate it." she smiled at him, "please, now leave me with my duties, post guard."

"A-absolutely, it was my pleasure, princess Zelda." the guard stuttered, and hopped out of the room.

The princess lifted her body out of bed once again as she stretched, and headed for her dresser. Upon further inspection, she noticed her reflection in the mirror. She put on her crown and brushed her long brown hair to part.

"I don't feel like cooking…" the princess whined to her reflection, "I think I will ask one of the guards to do it, and I'll just tell him I did it, again." she laughed. "He really is my pride and joy…"

Zelda stopped brushing her hair. She heard many steps being ran up to her bedroom, she stopped and stared at the door until it busted open, seeing it was another guard panting at a rush.

"Princess Zelda!" the guard huffed, "Terrible news has just been reached to the castles gate from the Gorons! Master Link has been killed in a tragic avalanche of rocks within Death Mountain's core!"

"What?!" The princess had no face expression, and no words could come out after that. She dropped her brush on the floor between her and ran up to the guard, "What do you speak of, post guard?! I demand answers right this very minute!" she yelled in his face. "Is this a joke! I will relieve you of your duties if you think this is a cute little prank!"

"Princess, It hasn't been confirmed but villagers saw him head up there early at dawn…" he clinked his teeth together in fright, "we are all praying these are false assumptions, and Link is okay." he squinted his eyes as his lips trembled. "Please…don't fire me, I was told to tell you by Impa!"

She pushed the guard aside and ran downstairs. She could hear the guard yell her name as she left, and guards coming up the stairs to her room, but she passed them all to get to the front of the castle. Her heart pounded, hearing it though her ears as she almost lost balance from being in this position.

"He cannot be dead!" she yells as she plants her feet, "Somebody, get answers for me this minute!"

"Zelda."

She turned drastically as tears escaped from her eyes to see Impa. "Princess, for now, we do not know if he is dead, but Goron's confirmed that the explosion collapsed the cave, and he did not come out."

"Oh my goodness." more tears left, "I'm going to go myself! I do not see any of you contributing to the part!"

Turning to leave out the castle door, Impa stopped her. "Do not, Princess. If he is truly alive, we need to give him time. What could you do if you went up there? Be logical."

Zelda kept looking up at her, then turned away to wipe her tears, "I cannot sit here…and do nothing. As the princess, I must go. Move aside, Impa."

"Fool!" Impa furiously yelled, "You will not do anything, stay here, other men are taking care of it. You have your duties as a princess, so fulfill them, and let others do their job. The Goron's should be coming by soon for the confirmation, so stay put."

She remained quiet as her tears slid down her face into the corner of her mouth, tasting the saltiness as she bit her lip. She ran back up stairs, questions still lingered, faith was questionable. She slammed her room door and saw the ocarina she gave link when they were children. It calmed her down a bit, Zelda slowly picked it up, and closed her eyes, hugging it close to her chest.

"Hearing this makes me skeptical…I know you are not dead, Link." she grippes it tighter, "Hearing this makes me question if I said all I needed to say to you if you really are dead." a glittering tear hit the blue ocarina.

She put it down and looked out of her window, seeing the market from below her. The volume from the town was louder than usual, this made her curious. Zelda put on her princess dress and made her way for the window. She knew Impa wouldn't let her out the front door, so she got on the roof and slid down the hard panels to hop down, ending up a few feet from the market.

She looked back at the castle, "they don't seem to understand." she whispered to herself.

The market was packed, and conversations were related to the death of Hyrule's only hero, and tears from many people. Not only did Link's death upset Zelda, but all of Hyrule. It didn't take the market people long to notice princess Zelda was in the market. Suddenly, just like that, the focus became on her as they rushed in all at once surrounding her, asking questions about Link and his death. The princess became overwhelmed, yelling for help, trying to move her fragile body to safety. She was vacuum packed by people, and could not get a word out her mouth but groans.

"**STOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!**" A deep voice yelled approaching all the crowd, It was a pack of Goron's and the Goron head, Gor Coron. "Princess, may we have a word."

The towns people moved aside out of respect, and remained quiet. "Preferably somewhere quiet…"

"I'm glad you are here, please, come in, all of you." Zelda dusted off her dress as she lead them inside.

Once they got into the home of the elegant castle, she sees Impa, and she doesn't look too hot. She has pulsating red eyes, she looked angrier than before. "Zelda, where were you?" she looked up to see the Goron's shortly after walking in. "Ah, welcome, fellow Gorons. I presume you have answers for us."

"They've come about the confirmation about Link's death." Zelda turned to face the Goron's, "Is he okay? That's all I need to know. Please, Gor Coron."

Gor Coron, the Goron elder, bows his head down in respect, and sighs. "This is all our fault."

"So he-"

"The mines must have weakened, or something had been released in there. I must say, I'm very shocked myself. That man is strong…maybe stronger than me…If he is alive, the mines are blocked by fallen rocks. Not even ordinary bombs would get in there. We just need to pray…but it's very unlikely he survived that fatal accident."

"Do not say such foolishness." Impa interrupted, "This is not your fault, and no time for regret."

Zelda collapses to the floor and starts bawling, the people around her gasp to try to catch her. "NO!" she screamed and cried, "This cannot be true! It simply cannot be!"

Tears of the princess formed under her as she drowned in pain. The Goron elder rushed to her, consoling her, along with a couple post guards. She continued to cry.

"No, Princess." the elder rubbed her back with his rough hands, "do not cry. We are arranging a funeral for the Hero tomorrow as we speak… I wish it wasn't like this."

She tries speaking, but the words cannot be understood from her distress from her constant sniffling. The guards held her from under her arms and take her upstairs to her castle bedroom as she could barely hold herself up.

"Do any others know of his death?" Impa asked the head Goron.

"No. Everybody is aware of the explosion, fore it was quite massive and loud, but we had to notify the princess right away. After we leave here, we are going to notify all the people with a letter about the tragedy. The funeral should be for tomorrow."

"Very well. Thank you for your gratitude and respect, coming here personally to tell us. And don't worry about the princess, she will be all right. Will you and your other Gorons need a ride up to Death Mountain?"

"Thank you, but no thank you. We plan to stay near buy for the funeral. Until then, take care, and bid the princess our farewell, from all of us."

"I understand. Very well."

As the Goron's left the castle, Impa stood against the marble wall with no emotion, with her hand placed on her chin. "I cannot be convinced. Not yet, at least." she said to herself. "That man…cannot go down that easily." she looked up to the ceiling at the golden chandelier, "what is happening to Hyrule… what will become of our nation. With the hero dead, how will we defeat the evil forces if we manage to be caught up with them again?….I'm sorry, Princess. I will do my best."


	3. Death?

Days past since the death of Link, Hyrule's most treasured hero. The black cloud of misery fogged over Hyrule's Castle Town. There was no music, no dancing, no running children, and a changed princess. Zelda slowly put on her black glove to match her black dress and headpiece that fell over her face as she stared blankly out of her window, viewing at the Castle Town. Her eyes had gotten swollen from the tears, face pale, and lost hope. Today was the funeral.

Her bedroom door squeaked open slowly, "Princess?" a guard came forward, "are you ready for departure?"

She did not answer, or look at him. "Princess?" he repeated, "It is time for you to go. The carriage is waiting to set for the Funeral."

"Please." she broke her silence, raising her hand up, "I will come down when I am ready, post guard."

"I-I" he stuttered, "Very well, princess." he said as he shut the door.

A tear slid down her face as she crouched to the ground and put her hands over her face. "I cannot go…" she whispered, "what will become of my people? Of everybody?" she looked back up, "why must this be like it is-"

Suddenly, a dark green hand covered her mouth as she rose from the ground into somebody's chest. The armor poked into her back and her skull. She squirmed and tried screaming, but it was no hope.

"Don't worry, Zelda." the dark voice whispered to her, "I didn't hurt anybody downstairs to get to you…" he held her tighter in his grip, "Don't resist, or I'll kill all of them, just like your precious hero."

She looked up at the manly figure holding her hostage, then resisted fighting back. She noticed now who it was, Ganondorf. "Good girl…" he whispered, "There is no point in resisting. I could blow your skull into bits if I wanted."

He laughed an evil joyful laugh, as he came out of the window holding the princess by his grip, and his large hand covering her mouth. She slowly closed her eyes as she allowed him to take her, and surrendered, as she slowly fell unconscious. He then departed with the princess' body to his castle.


	4. Something

_Her vision was blurred._

_It was dark._

_There was no one._

"Wh-Where am I?" her voice echoed. She tried walking but was restricted by a barrier. Continuously banging the barrier, she couldn't break through.

"GANONDORF!" she screamed louder, having no use. "I won't allow you to harm my people!"

A flame spontaneously lit up in the dark room and footsteps came closer. She rested her hands on the barrier she was trapped in and saw the manly figure approaching her cell.

"Ah, I see your awake. Now, no need to be restless." Ganondorf states, "I told you before, I wont harm your people if you cooperate."

"What do you want with me?"

"You realize there's something different about this scene, oh precious princess? Or is this a rhetorical question."

"I…You killed him, didn't you…"

"Though I wish I could agree, I had nothing to do with the twat's death. It was good that he exploded, but I didn't think he could go down that easily…now, I'm going to explain to you why this is different."

"I-"

"Don't speak. Your precious hero comes to save you when I use you as fish bait. Notice…he's dead. So you might ask yourself, why keep you hostage? Go on, ask."

She clenches her fists together, "Why…Ganondorf."

"Simply because I can toll with you."

"Your wasting your time, let me leave."

"It won't be that easy."

Ganondorf walks slowly but intimidating to Zelda's barrier and touches it with his hand. His face scrunches a bit until the barrier shatters into billions of pieces, and she finds herself standing directly in front of him. She carelessly throws her fist into his face, then he grabs her wrist, pulling it back as she grunted.

"Why…did you break the barrier." she struggled to break free from his grip, "WHY?!"

"You asked me to."

Her face turned blank, as she looked confused. "I'm not an idiot, Ganondorf. Why did you break the barrier. Answer me…"

Ganondorf's fist started glowing purple with the hand that was holding her wrist. Tension and pressure started building as she tried to escape. Before he could release his power possibly shattering her wrist, a bright oval light formed around her as her whole body vanished in the oval.

"What the…what are you doing!" he angrily yelled.

The bright light disappeared as the princess Zelda turned into a sheik. She hopped back and remained in fighting stance.

"I won't let you kill me. At least if I'm not trying to defend myself, my lands, and more importantly, the honor of my hero, who lives in my heart as long as my soul resides in this world. So, you wanna fight? I'll take you on, Ganondorf. This stops now!"

Ganondorf stared at her, blankly, then busted into evil laughter. More and more laughter from him came, then he glanced back at her, smiling.

"Fool."

A blink of an eye was all it took for him to be less than 1 inch away from in front of Zelda. She could not move, she was stuck staring up at him in shock.

"Zelda…"

She could not speak.

"Heh, I mean you no harm."

She blinked.

"Unless you resist. Do it, for the people of your land. I mean it when I say I will not harm them."

Ganondorf flashed behind Zelda's stiff body, then realizing that her body was paralyzed from when she tried to move. All she could do was move her eyes, it was hopeless for any movement to be resisted. He moved in pushed up against her back as his face dove in for the side of her neck, and moving the bandages from her neck to the side. She groaned as she tried her hardest to move, but she was paralyzed badly from the fast movement. He whispered in her ear.

"Don't resist."

She closed her eyes, accepting her fate.

* * *

**:(**


	5. Sacrifice

**This is a nice dying scene. What some nice dying music? watch?v=hW93CV6m-JU :')**

* * *

Bandages fell to the ground from the layers that Ganon removed from Zelda's sheikha clothing. Still unable to move, Ganon's intentions were sick, and revolting, but unable to move from being paralyzed, she had no choice. He walked in front of her staring down at her like bait, gripping his fists, then snapping his fingers. Her mouth now was able to move.

"I unfroze your mouth. I want you to say this, 'I accept my fate as I bow down to your commandment, Lord Ganon.'"

"Go to hell." she panted.

His large sausage finger laid on Zelda's shoulder, as a purple ring formed on her shoulder, then blasting her body across the room as she screamed. He walked over to her laughing, and looking down on her. Smoke and dust was all around her body from the impact she had with the ground.

"You think you can win, Sheikah?" Ganon laughed, "I'm going to ask you again."

Zelda's shoulder and was bare and bleeding. She held her shoulder in to stop the bleeding from gushing out of her flesh. Her hair had been un-bandaged from the blow, leaving it long and free, covering the spots near her breast where her clothing had burnt off, blowing in the dust. She panted and was wounded pretty bad. She looked up at him, helpless.

"I…" she paused, shutting her eyes. "I will never surrender to a coward like yourself!"

She received another violent blow to her gut as he stomped on her stomach. Blood gushed out of her mouth, then he kicked her over on her hands, hunched as the blood fell to the floor. She coughed and gasped, gripping her nails into the dirt.

Ganon laughed, "How much longer are you going to play these tricks?" He picked her up by her long hair as she dangled like a helpless kitten. He placed her on her feet and grabbed her waist and pulled her in closer to his.

"Enough games." he grabbed her jaw with one of his hands lifting her up from the ground and faced it up to his level, having his face parallel to his. She stared at his eyes with anger, but she couldn't do anything. Blood rushed down the sides of her mouth.

"That's more like it. You're beautiful when you're helpless." he aggressively bashed his lips against hers as the blood was transferred to his mouth. He licked down to her neck, and onward. His hot breath left a burning sensation, almost like acid. Her vision started to fade.

_Dear Link, _

_I did my best, Link. I wanted to save Hyrule, like you did for all my people countless times. I just thought I could do that much for you, since you've done so much. I wish I got to see you one last time before you passed. You were my best friend, and possibly even more. I guess you leaving made me realize how much I care for you… I wish I could see that smile, one last time._

_Link…_

_I'm sorry, but I…don't think I can move. I cannot feel parts of my body anymore. I am being touched…In ways no woman should never be touched. Is this what dying feels like?…. Please, he needs to be stopped… I fear he hurts my people, I've never felt so useless. At least I can be with you.._

_Love, _

_Zelda._

_PS - I wish I kissed you._

* * *

_Flashback._

Gentle winds came in Zelda's bedroom while her and Link lay beside each other on her white bed staring into each other's eyes. They giggled and laughed together, in secret conversation.

"Link? Have I ever told you how much I love your smile." She blushes, biting her nails.

"No, not exactly…" Link smiles, "Ha, you got me doing it now."

"Well I do. I wonder what it would be like to kiss your lips. it's the closest thing to your smile."

He doesn't answer, "Come on. Don't look like that. Haven't you wondered what it was like to kiss me?" Zelda's voice raises as she smiles bigger staring at him. She positions laying on her stomach with her feet in the air.

"I guess…yeah, but who doesn't."

"We've been friends for ever, and we haven't ever talked about our feelings for each other."

"Yeah. So, what are you saying?"

"Nothing…well,"

"Well?" Link's eyebrows raised as she sat up on the bed.

She sat up too, "Lets try, I mean, we are teenagers now. One kiss shouldn't hurt, it doesn't mean anything…"

"Oh! Oh-ok." Link rubbed his eyes, "I-if you want - I mean - that's what best friends are for." he stuttered as he got nervous.

She smirked, "Are you nervous!?"

"No. Can we get this over with?"

"Yeah. C'mon."

Zelda scooted closer to link as they slowly inched closer to his face, she grabbed his arms as they both closed their eyes.

"No!" she scooted back, "Sorry. We can't, it's just better if we don't. I mean, what if this screws up out whole friendship!"

Link opens his eyes and tilts his head to the side, "Ok, princess. It's all right!"

"You know, we've been friends forever, Link. Lets keep it that way."

"Ok, that makes sense." Link agrees, "But while we are on the topic, I love your husky voice, your big beautiful eyes, and gentle touch…sometimes."

Zelda's mouth drops open as she blushes, "Shut up…" she mumbles, "Goodness gracious, Link."

* * *

_**"Zelda?"**_

_**"What is it Link?"**_

_**"Can you hear me?"**_

_**"No…you're voice is too faint."**_

_**"Zelda…please. Don't leave me."**_


	6. Hope

Zelda's eyes slowly opened, repetitively blinking from the light, realizing she was on the ground in muddy water, and silence has come. She turned to her other side and gasped to see Ganon's dead body lying beside her. His eyes were white, and mouth gagged open. She shook him to make sure, but he had died.

"How could this…be? What happened…" she said to herself. "I must…have passed out. But I could have sworn I was…dying." she groaned in pain, grabbing her shoulder.

Some light was brought into the dark chamber that was present. There were plants, rocks and water, she now realized where she was, in one of the holes in Hyrule field. She looked down at her clothes to see bits of band-aid from her Sheikah suit. The fabric on her stomach, arm and both legs had been ripped and torn off. She was brutally injured, and the blood from her mouth was dried up and crusty. She tried getting up, then noticed a figure laying against the rocky wall at the corner of her eyes. She turned around slowly but surly…

…

…

…

"A green tunic?!" the princess gasped, "Link?! Is that really you?!"

Zelda crawled slowly toward Link as tears fell down her face, "Link! Can you her me, Link!" her voice got fainter from the lack of energy and degree of pain she was on.

Link was brutally damaged, he had parts of his tunic showing skin and blood, and bruises along his skin. He looked like he was sleeping, but he wasn't responding. His body was leant up against the wall and his head up on the wall, but his eyes were shut. His face had scrapes and the master sword in his hand.

"Link?" Zelda finally reached beside Link's body and kept shaking him, "You're alive, please stop…Link…Please!"

No response. Zelda grabbed the cloth on Link's green tunic. And pulled his body close hers to hold. "Link, you weren't dead…and you found me, and saved me…" she cried harder, "If you can hear me…I want you to know how much I love you, Link. I've always loved you!" she gripped him tighter, his nails dug into his skin, "Please, don't leave me, Link, don't leave me in this world alone…"

His body was leaned against Zelda, and his head on her chest. She cried as her tears hit his cheek, holding his head tight. She continued crying, not knowing what else to do, but also not leaving him.

"This isn't fair! I would rather be dead right now than have this happen, don't, don't die on me, Link. You gave me a speck of hope seeing you here, you saved me when they all said you were dead, I cannot go on without you." Zelda gripped his hand, "I will take my own life…if you die here!"

The triforce on Link's hand started to glow, and the princess pulled her face away from his head to look at what was happening. "The triforce?" she questioned. She looked down at her arm to see hers was glowing too, she gasped. "Link?!"

Link's hand gripped hers and his head slowly rose up to Zelda's warm embrace. He looked up at her and smirked, "I…wasn't dead." he coughed, "I'm sorry…that I took so long. Did I…worry you?"

"No! Don't be, please! I'm so happy you're alive, Link!" she hugged him tighter, "I cannot believe this is real." she cried even more. "How did you…?"

"I was trapped in the caves for a couple days, the avalanche was very extreme. Coming out, the first thing I did was find you, and I collapsed after I defeated Ganondorf." Link leans away from the wall and looks into her eyes to lean closer, "Zelda, I' sorry I didn't come fast enough…Did he hurt you.. I know what he tried to do."

"To tell you the truth," she scratches her head, "I was ready to die. I was helpless against him, and I just wanted to save Hyrule. I also collapsed, so I don't know what happened."

Link studies Zelda's shoulder and She glances at the direction he was staring at, and covers up her shoulder from noticing.

"It's nothing, Link." she whispers, "I just wanted to die…to be with you."

"Why would you say that?" He scabbed away the dry blood on her mouth corners.

The princess looks away from his eyes, "This adventure made me realize how much I care for you…I couldn't run my land knowing my only joy had died."

"I'll never leave you, Zelda. I'll always protect you, isn't that what best friends do?" Link smiled, "I don't go down that easily."

Zelda gripped Link's hand tighter. Link gasped as she looked back up into his eyes, "Yeah, about that, Link…" she paused.

"What is it, Zelda?"

She stopped, then sucked on her dry bottom lip. "…Nothing, I-I just…wanted to thank you, again."

"Ha, it's no problem." Link sighed, "Well, lets head back to-"

"NO!" Zelda yelled, yanking his arm.

"Ah!" Link groaned, "What's the matter? Don't you want to get up?"

"Sorry! I-I want to stay here…with you. My friend-uh, hold me…? I just want to stay with you a bit longer, you know…?"

Link's eyebrows raised in confusion, "Okay…Of course I will."

Link opened on of his arms to let Zelda come so he could hold her. She scooted right beside him, closing her eyes and resting on his shoulder. She grabbed his hand and held his fingers. They sat in the cave with nothing but each other.

"Please, don't let go." Zelda whispered.

The hero smiled and looked down on her, "What's all this for?" he questioned, "you've never showed me this much affection."

She looks back up at him, "Well, I missed you.. And that smile. I thought I'd never see it again."

He blushed, "I…missed you too. A lot, actually." he bit his lip, "Yeah…and your big beautiful eyes…"

She smiled, "Oh, You remember that conversation we had two years ago? When we talked about what we loved about each other?"

"Yeah, It's the only conversation we had talking about our feelings for each other. How could I not…I meant everything I said to you." The hero chuckled, "Honestly."

"I did too, I really do love your smile." Zelda's eyes lowered to his lips, "It's not the only thing I love, Link."

"What else do you Love."

"I love your smile, your bravery, your heart - how its so caring, genuine and sweet, and more importantly, I think I love…you." she touched one hand on his jaw, "thinking you were dead really made me re-evaluate my feeling for you."

Link was in a shock, he didn't reply. He continued to stare at her, stuttering on air. Zelda slid her hands behind Link's neck.

"Kiss me, Link." Zelda whispered to his ear, "I want to feel your lips gently against mine."

Both of their faces slowly inched in closer for each others lips as their eyelids lowered. Their lips hit home as they shared their first kiss with each other in a damp cold cave with a corpse of a evil coward. As they pulled away from each other, Link stood up, offering his hand down to offer her up too. He gently held her Jaw with both of his hands, gently leaning her against the wall to kiss her again. Her hands remained on his shoulders as they passionately kissed, then embraced her tightly in his arms.

"Have you…felt the same way?"

"I've always loved you, Zelda." he admits, their foreheads touch, "I just respected your wishes all these years."

She grins as she grips him tight, "I'm…so glad to hear that." she sighs, "Lets get to your funeral…they are going to be shocked when they find out you are alive."

"Yes." he lifts her hand up and kisses it with his soft lips. "Lets hurry."

The princess and hero grab hands as the walk out of Ganon's burial site. All is looking good for the two and their new blossomed romance. If there's one thing we know, the hero lives on forever.

* * *

**Sup. You read this far, can I at least get some love? :) Review, Follow or Favorite. Or, do all!? Hope you all liked it.**


	7. Eloped

"Our dear beloved hero lays somewhere deep within Death Mountain as we speak in memory of him these evening. Though we feel responsible for our hero's death, we must not put blame at a time like this, we must use these moments, treasuring and keeping the memories of him dear to us. Yes, this large golden casket is empty and without a corpse of his exterritorial greatness, it will be the casket we set his body in, once discovered, and laid to rest. " Gor Coron continued to speak on about the supposed dead hero, Link.

* * *

**_Outside the Temple_**

Zelda and Link approach the funeral at The Temple of Time from behind all the scenes to see a sea full of citizens all around Hyrule.

"Wow," Link whispers to Zelda, "These people came here…all for me?" his face expression stayed in amazement.

She smiled a gentle smile at him, "Do you not realize how many citizens and villagers adore you…you've done so much for everyone. This looks like every single villager and citizen in Hyrule. Once we get near here, they'll see you're alive."

"Yeah." he agreed, "Lets go together. They are probably waiting for you too." he looked down at her into her blue eyes staring back up at him, "maybe we'll even get married here one day. T-That is if you want."

Zelda's face went straight to red, "M-marriage!?" she paused, "Y-yeah, that is once you ask me." she giggled.

Link gently grabbed one of Zelda's hands as they looked up at the large temple. He sighed, and they walked towards The Temple of Time. Upon opening the door, many gasps hit their directions. Screams. Faints. Everyone was going insane, trying to run up to the both of them.

"Halt, all of you stay." Link announced, holding his free hand out, "Please, allow me to speak with you all."

Gor Coron hopped off the podium and ran down the aisle. "M-Master Link!" he exalted, "You didn't die in the mines!" he stopped in front of him.

"No. I got out, and slayed Ganondorf, and found this beautiful woman standing beside me." he gripped her hand tighter, smiling at each other.

"Link, I must personally apologize for our carelessness in putting your life at stake." he bowed his head, "I'm…more than happy to see your body present, and doing well. We will not disappoint you next time."

Link nodded his head, "don't worry, Gor Coron." he patted his shoulder, "Don't look so glum, all of you Gorons." they all looked up, "what matters is my survival, so let us forget this."

"LONG LIVE THE HERO!" a voice shouted in the back. Everybody cheered, and children cried from not getting to hug him. Some where still stunned.

"Zelda, Link."

Impa approached.

"I see you two were eloped?" she smiles, "I knew your death had to be a fluke."

"Eloped?! Well, you see!-" Zelda freaked.

"We will…soon." Link calmly agreed, "isn't that right, princess?"

"Y-yes, Link." she smiled softly, "I love you so dearly."

Impa crossed her arm, "Humph, we all saw this coming." she smirked, then turned to the crowed. "ATTENTION, EVERYONE." She shouted in the crowed, "FIX YOUR FACES, TURN YOUR FROWNS AROUND, FOR A DEATH RESULTS IN A NEW BIRTH. A FUNERAL RESULTS IN A MARRIAGE. GATHER, FOR THE WEDDING OF SIR LINK AND PRINCESS ZELDA."

"IMPA!" Zelda blushed, "Wait- he- I uh…" she looked up at Link, and he kissed her without expectation.

"Yes, let us get married now." he cheered.

"You don't think its too soon? We are eighteen, near nineteen."

"No…I don't. I want to spend my life with you, Zelda. I want to wake up at dawn, and see your face beside me right when my eyes open, like a peak having a glimpse at the sunset as it reflects off the water, along with the clouds. I want to start a family with you, and watch them grow, as we do. I say, why get married later when I know I'm going to be with a woman for the rest of my life. I cannot live without your presence, life itself, it cannot move forward. Zelda, Princess Zelda, It would be my honor to be your husband, right now. Let us go, and carry forth with this wedding, my love."

The flood of people in the background clapped, and awed, some cried even more. Zelda looked into her lovers eyes and teared up, he wiped her eyes with his gloves, holding her face with his fingertips.

"Link…" she held him tight, "I'm the luckiest woman in the world.. Of course we should get married, right now." she looked up at him, her chin pressed on his chest.

His head leaned in closer to her ear, "I love you." he whispered to her ear softly.

"That settles it, all prepare for the wedding." Impa yelled.

Here's to a promising future.

* * *

**I wasn't going to write this chapter, but I felt as if it wasn't fully finished. Like the Gorons, Impa, i needed closure :P Anyway, thats it for this story! HURRAH!**

**Love to all the chaps! :3**

** (I totally bullshitted that Link speach :X)**


End file.
